1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that communicates with an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a communication interface called HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) (registered trademark) has been proposed. A communication system compliant with HDMI standards (hereinafter, referred to as an “HDMI system”) includes a source apparatus and a sink apparatus. The source apparatus can send video data via an HDMI interface. The sink apparatus can receive the video data from the source apparatus via the HDMI interface and display the received video data on a display.
Also, commands compliant with CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) standards (hereinafter, referred to as “CEC commands”) can be used in an HDMI system. The source apparatus can control the sink apparatus with use of CEC commands. The sink apparatus can also control the source apparatus with use of CEC commands.
According to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-077347, when a source apparatus performs authentication process for sending video data to a sink apparatus, if an error has occurred in authentication process performed on the sink apparatus, the source apparatus sends the sink apparatus a CEC command that includes character data indicating that an error has occurred. In this case, the character data indicating that an error occurred, which was received from the source apparatus, is displayed on a display by the sink apparatus, thus enabling allowing a user to recognize that an error occurred in the source apparatus.
However, the source apparatus has not been able to detect how the character data included in the CEC command will be displayed on the display by the sink apparatus, and it has not been possible to give the sink apparatus an instruction regarding character size and the position at which the character data is to be displayed.
Accordingly, there have been situations in which part of the character data included in a CEC command sent from a source apparatus to a sink apparatus is not displayed on the display of the sink apparatus.
For this reason, it has not been possible to use character data displayed on the display of the sink apparatus to allow the user to properly recognize that an error occurred in the source apparatus.